Someone
by Pritt
Summary: A story about Tooru and....Yuki or Kyou(cant tell u hehe) after they graduate from high school. Its sorta angst but not that much at the same time. Well anyway read it and please review.
1. Default Chapter

Author¡¦s note: I¡¦m not much of a talker, I mean typer. -__-¡§ I don¡¦t really have much to say, but I just hope you guyz would enjoy my fic! ; )

I went to visit him again. I went the same way as I usually did, through the thick trees following the dark winding path. Balancing a basket of lunch and an umbrella, I trudged on. I couldn¡¦t wait to see him. I think of him everyday at school, if he was with us, what would it be like? Yuki very rarely mentions him anymore. He just seems like he had cut this part of his memory away. 

Finally I saw the little shabby house in the distance. My paces quickened, I was eager to see him. I hadn¡¦t seen him for 2 days already. The work in college is keeping me busy, luckily Yuki helps me out all the time.

Finally I arrived at the house. I struggled to free my hands from the tangled mess of bags and umbrellas. I tugged hard, and every thing came tumbling out of my hands onto the muddy rain-soaked ground. I looked at the ground in disbelief. I crouched down, picking up the spilt lunchbox. As usual, my eyes began filling up with tears. A sound from the house drew my attention away from the lunch. I looked up at Kyou standing at the door.

¡§Are you alright?¡¨ He asked worriedly crouching down.

¡§Gomen. Gomen. I-I split the lunch.¡¨ I sobbed. I wasn¡¦t sure if he was angry with me.

Kyou returned to his old self. He growled and poked my head with his finger. ¡§Its just lunch. Anyway I got some food inside.¡¨ I still crouched there, staring at him with teary eyes. He wasn¡¦t satisfied with my reaction and sighed.

¡§Come on inside. You know I don¡¦t like the rain.¡¨ He stood up, pulling me up from the ground and turned back into the house. ¡§Are you coming in or not?¡¨ He asked again. I snapped out of my trance and pranced happily inside.

Kyou threw me a towel. ¡§You¡¦ll get the floor wet¡¨. I smiled at him. 

¡§Thank you¡¨ I whispered. He was being so nice to me. I wrapped the big stripy towel around myself. I hugged it tight, noting that it was the towel Kyou used. Giggling slightly to myself, I followed him into the kitchen. He reached up into the cupboard taking down a few cans. ¡§I only have these, what do you want?¡¨ 

¡§I don¡¦t mind.¡¨ I replied. Kyou struggled to open the can. ¡§Let me help you¡¨. Kyou didn¡¦t reply but handed me the can sadly. Seeing his expression I cursed myself silently. He didn¡¦t need me to remind him of what he could no longer do.

Kyou sighed and looked out of the window. ¡§I¡¦ll get the bowels.¡¨ I looked at his tired face. The curse was taking its toll. There were marks of strain that were never on his face before. My heart twists to him suffering so much. 

We sat down on the floor and began to eat. I felt him watching me and looked at him and smiled. His face flushed and looked down at his lap. ¡§Do you want some more?¡¨ I asked. He shook his head and began poking his food. ¡§You seem quiet today,¡¨ I said, ¡§Are you feeling well?¡¨ 

Kyou raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. ¡§I was just thinking.¡¨ He paused, and I waited for him to carry on. ¡§I think I existed for someone. It¡¦s just that I haven¡¦t found that someone yet.¡¨ I answered him the way I replied to that comment every time. 

¡§That someone must be a very lucky someone.¡¨ He would smile in return every time. Kyou reached out to my face and gently brushed it with his fingers, and quickly shrank away. I blushed. ¡§T-there was a piece of rice¡¨ he stuttered, embarrassed. I gave him an express gratitude. A silence drifted over us, but it was a comfortable one.

After a while, I looked at my watch. It was half past 3. ¡§I think I have to go.¡¨ I said breaking the silence. Kyou looked up at me. 

¡§So fast?¡¨ I nodded guiltily. ¡§ Why?¡¨ He asked again and then blushed with embarrassment. ¡§You don¡¦t have to tell.¡¨ He added. 

¡§I just have to meet someone now.¡¨ I stuttered. ¡§I¡¦ll come over tomorrow. I want to bring you some where special.¡¨ Kyou nodded in agreement and escorted me to the door. I started down the shadowy path again and turned back to wave goodbye. I saw the lonely shadow of Kyou¡¦s hand waving at me, and turned to walk on towards Shigure¡¦s house. 

For some reason, I couldn¡¦t bring myself to tell Kyou that I was going to meet up with Yuki. 

I know that might have been a bit boring but please do read on because the other chapters would be better!!!! This fic really took me a long time to write. HeHe


	2. Chapter 2

Errrrmm¡K I¡¦m wondering when was the last time I even touched this story?? Aha!! Half a year!!!!!!! I mean Half a year!!!! wow!!! : )..now that my exams are over¡KI just turned 15!! Yay!!!!¡Kok back to the main point¡K I can concentrate more on the story!!*coughs* I should shut up and just let you read the story¡K

Oh yeah¡Knearly forgot¡KDisclaimer: I do not own the Furuba characters

I breathed in the crisp fresh air, letting the bright sunrays wash over my body. I walked over to the little stone path that twisted around the dainty Japanese garden. Yuki wasn¡¦t at home. I assumed that he had just gone out to buy some groceries. Since Kyou had left, Yuki took the job. The thought brought Kyou back into my mind. I was reluctant to leave him. Akito had forbidden him to step out of the boundaries of the house, except for a few rare sessions. The next day was one of those, and I was looking forward to it. I could imagine the pain of being trapped inside, his nature of freedom suppressed¡K

A tingling of the chimes caught my attention and I turned around.

¡§How did you get in my precious Tooru?¡¨ The form of Shigure emerged from the shadows. My face flushed bright red and I immediately apologized. ¡§No problem.¡¨ He turned to look at the sunlight, a faint smile forming on his lips. He turned to look at a bird on a tree. ¡§You look sad.¡¨ 

¡§I¡¦m worried,¡¨ I let out a soft sigh. 

¡§Are you looking for Yuki? He just came back from Akito¡¦s place. Didn¡¦t he tell you?¡¨ My face must have looked shocked because he immediately replied, ¡§ He probably didn¡¦t.¡¨

¡§Do you know where he is?¡¨ I asked worriedly. 

¡§I¡¦m not that sure. But he probably just went for a walk.¡¨ He said offhandedly.

¡§I have to go.¡¨ I bowed once more and ran off through the delicate wooden gates and into the streets. I didn¡¦t see Shigure¡¦s face relax and let out a reassured smile.

_Where could he have gone? _I paused outside at the entrance of Shigure¡¦s house, thoughts running through my mind. I closed my eyes and took a few steps forward. My eyes snapped opened and I turned towards the direction of Yuki¡¦s secret base. 

Sure enough he was there crouched beside the small vegetable patch. Despite the many years and schoolwork, he had managed to keep the vegetables growing and alive. 

¡§Yuki,¡¨ I said faintly. He spun around surprised. His expression softened.

¡§Hi Tooru.¡¨ He turned to his vegetables again. I crouched beside him, and held a leaf of a vegetable. 

¡§You can dig them out soon.¡¨ I commented. He smiled at me.

¡§I was just about to, do you want to help me?¡¨ I nodded and looked around for a spade. Regardless of his smile on his face I couldn¡¦t help noticing a faint sadness in his eyes. Unable to find a spade I turned to ask Yuki for one. He seemed to be able to read my mind and handed a spade to me. I thanked him and began digging vigorously at the ground. These things are sure determined to stay in the ground I thought. To my surprise, I managed to dig up a small carrot. Extremely fulfilled I turned around to show Yuki, and saw that he had stopped digging a lot earlier and was looking contently at me. Determined to make him happier, I showed him the carrot.

¡§Look! I dug up a carrot!¡¨ He chuckled. ¡§I¡¦m glad you¡¦re happy,¡¨ I added. Yuki seemed surprised at my remark.

¡§Was I looking sad?¡¦ I nodded and he sighed. ¡§It¡¦s nothing.¡¨ I stared more intently at him. 

¡§Fine, fine,¡¨ he laughed standing up. He paused, as if to gather the words he was going to say. ¡§I¡¦m leaving,¡¨ he said simply. I looked at him puzzled. ¡§And for a long time as well.¡¨ I was lost for words. ¡§I know that this is sudden, but I can¡¦t bear this anymore.¡¨ I stood behind him looking at his back. ¡§I hate this place!¡¨ He tensed, his fists clenched together. We were silent for a moment; both shocked at his sudden outburst. 

¡§I¡¦m sorry.¡¨ Yuki finally broke the silence. He raked his hands through his hair, breathing out heavily. 

¡§Why?¡¨ I asked softly, my words barely reaching his ears. He sighed heavily. 

He pointed to a spider web. 

¡§Look how beautiful it looks.¡¨ It _was_ beautiful. Beads of water hung on the silky threads like glass.

¡§But look closer.¡¨ 

¡§There¡¦s a spider.¡¨ 

¡§Look even closer.¡¨ I stared intimately and spotted a struggling ladybird trapped inside. I gasped, and tried to save it. The threads just got more tangled, even I was trapped. ¡§It wont work Tooru. It¡¦s just how things work.¡¨ I stopped struggling and looked questionably at the Kyou. 

¡§But I have to save he poor ladybird.¡¨ He looked sadly back at me.

¡§We¡¦ll never be free Tooru. We¡¦ve already pulled you into this mess. He walked over and slowly untangled my hands from the web. 

¡§All I can do is edge away to the most farthest place on in the web. Away from the center where the spider lives¡K¡¨ he trailed off. ¡§Sorry,¡¨ he said after a while, ¡§you probably didn¡¦t understand what I just said.¡¨

But I did. I edged closer to him, holding back my tears.

¡§I don¡¦t want you to go but¡K¡¨ I paused. ¡§If you really feel so trapped, then I would support your choice.¡¨ He smiled at me gratefully. Kneeling down, he went back to his vegetables. I turned to pick up a spade, but his question stopped me in my tracks.

¡§I know this is ridiculous but¡Kcan you go with me?¡¨

Well there¡¦s more to come, hope you liked it, and even if you didn¡¦t please read on!!!! Hmmm¡K I so not like this story¡Kbut oh well¡KHehe¡K I hope you don¡¦t mind my laziness to update!! 


End file.
